William Haines
Staunton, Virginia, Estados Unidos de América |fecha de defunción = 26 de diciembre de 1973 ( ) |lugar de defunción = Santa Mónica (California), Estados Unidos de América |otros nombres = |cónyuge = |hijos = |sitio web = |premios oscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios cóndor = |otros premios = Una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, en el 7012 de Hollywood Boulevard |imdb = 0354313 }} Charles William Haines (2 de enero de 1900 – 26 de diciembre de 1973) fue un actor cinematográfico estadounidense, una de las estrellas más notables de la época del cine mudo. Biografía Haines nació en el seno de una familia acomodada de Staunton, Virginia. Abandonó el hogar a los 14 años para trasladarse a Nueva York. Tras ganar un concurso de talentos viajó a Hollywood, donde actuó en pequeños papeles hasta que MGM empezó a seleccionarle para interpretaciones de más calado. Carrera cinematográfica Hacia 1925 era la estrella masculina más importante de MGM, y sus filmes eran muy rentables para el estudio. Se cuidó su imagen en primeros papeles románticos, y su elegancia y su aptitud para la comedia le ganaron muchos admiradores. Actuó en éxitos tales como The Midnight Express (1924), con Elaine Hammerstein, Tell It To The Marines (1926) con Lon Chaney, y Sally, Irene and Mary (1926) con las novatas Joan Crawford y Constance Bennett. Haines consiguió sus mayores éxitos personales con Brown of Harvard (1926), frente a Jack Pickford y Mary Brian, Little Annie Rooney (1927) con Mary Pickford y Vola Vale, y Show People (1928), junto a Marion Davies. Haines una de las cinco estrellas más taquilleras entre 1928 y 1932. Superó la transición al cine sonoro rodando el film parcialmente hablado Alias Jimmy Valentine (1928). Su primer título totalmente sonoro fue Navy Blues, estrenado al año siguiente. Fin de su carrera cinematográfica Haines era abiertamente homosexual. A partir de 1926 Haines vivió con Jimmy Shields, a quien había conocido durante la producción de un film. Sin embargo, el estudio fue capaz de ocultar a la prensa la orientación sexual del actor. En 1933 Haines fue arrestado en una YMCA con un marinero con el que había ligado en Los Ángeles. Louis B. Mayer, jefe de MGM, dio un ultimátum a Haines: elegir entre un matrimonio de conveniencia o su relación con Shields. Haines eligió permanecer con Shields, y su unión duró 50 años. A causa de ello Mayer dio por finalizado el contrato con Haines, al cual sustituyó por Robert Montgomery. Aun así Haines interpretó unos pocos papeles con los estudios Poverty Row y con Mascot Pictures, siendo sus últimos filmes Young and Beautiful y The Marines Are Coming, en 1934. Carrera en diseño de interiores Haines y Shields iniciaron una brillante actividad con el interiorismo y el comercio de antigüedades. Entre sus primeros clientes estaban amistades como Joan Crawford, Gloria Swanson, Carole Lombard, Marion Davies y George Cukor. En 1936 miembros del Ku Klux Klan les sacaron de su domicilio y les dieron una paliza con motivo de las acusaciones vertidas por un vecino sobre unas proposiciones efectuadas por ellos a su hijo. Crawford y otros artistas, tales como Claudette Colbert, George Burns, Gracie Allen, Kay Francis y Charles Boyer, urgieron a la pareja a denunciar los hechos a la policía. Marion Davies incluso pidió a su amante, William Randolph Hearst, que usara su influencia para perseguir dichos delitos, pero finalmente Haines y Shields eligieron ocultar el incidente. La pareja decidió asentarse en Malibu (California), y su negocio prosperó hasta la retirada de ambos en los primeros años setenta, exceptuando un breve período en el que Haines sirvió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Entre su larga lista de clientes figuraron Ronald Reagan y Nancy Reagan, siendo entonces Reagan gobernador de California. Epílogo Haines nunca volvió al cine. Gloria Swanson (amiga de toda la vida) le extendió una invitación personal para actuar con ella en el Sunset Boulevard (1950), pero él declinó la oferta. Haines falleció a causa de un cáncer de pulmón en Santa Mónica (California), a los 73 años de edad. Poco después, Shields, que sufría de lo que muchos creen que era enfermedad de Alzheimer, tomó una sobredosis de fármacos y se suicidó. Ambos fueron enterrados en el Cementerio Woodlawn Memorial de Santa Mónica. William Haines tiene una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, en el 7012 de Hollywood Boulevard. Filmografía * Brothers Under the Skin (1922) * Lost and Found on a South Sea Island (1923) * Souls for Sale (1923) * Three Wise Fools (Tres solteros discretos) (1923) * Three Weeks (1924) * True As Steel (1924) * The Midnight Express (1924) * The Gaiety Girl (1924) * Wine of Youth (1924) * Circe, the Enchantress (1924) * So This Is Marriage? (1924) * The Wife of the Centaur (La mujer del Centauro) (1924) * 1925 Studio Tour (1925) * A Fool and His Money (1925) * Who Cares (1925) * The Denial (1925) * A Slave of Fashion (Lo que toda mujer quiere) (1925) * Fighting the Flames (1925) * The Tower of Lies (Amor de padre) (1925) * Little Annie Rooney (1925) * Sally, Irene and Mary (Como las mariposas) (1925) * Mike (1926) * The Thrill Hunter (1926) * Memory Lane (1926) * Brown of Harvard (1926) * Lovey Mary (1926) * Tell It to the Marines (1926) * A Little Journey (1927) * Slide, Kelly, Slide (1927) * Spring Fever (Fiebre de primavera) (1927) * West Point (1928) * The Smart Set (1928) * Telling the World (De millonario a periodista) (1928) * Excess Bagaje (El remolque) (1928) * Show People (Espejismos) (1928) * Alias Jimmy Valentine (1928) * The Duke Steps Out (El piropeador) (1929) * A Man's Man (Un hombre) (1929) * The Hollywood Revue of 1929 (1929) * Speedway (1929) * Navy Blues (Corazón de marino) (1929) * The Girl Said No (1930) * Free and Easy (Estrellados) (1930) * Way Out West (Más allá del Oeste) (1930) * Remote Control (1930) * The Stolen Jools (1931) * A Tailor Made Man (Con el frac del otro) (1931) * Just a Gigolo (Nada más que un gigoló) (1931) * The New Adventures of Get-Rich-Quick Wallingford (Hazte rico pronto) (1931) * Are You Listening? (1932) * Fast Life (1932) * Young and Beautiful (1934) * The Marines Are Coming (1934) Referencias * Enlaces externos * Página oficial de William Haines * * findagrave|6247880 * Fotografías de William Haines * Fotografías de William Haines Categoría:Nacidos en 1900 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1973 Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Actores gais Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:LGBT en Estados Unidos Categoría:Fallecidos por cáncer de pulmón de:William Haines en:William Haines fr:William Haines (acteur) hu:William Haines it:William Haines nl:William Haines pl:William Haines (aktor) sv:William Haines